


The Golden Trio reunited

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: After all this time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024479
Kudos: 13





	The Golden Trio reunited

Our story starts in Malfoy Manor, home of married couple Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and their four children from previous marriages. At the invitation of Harry, his two best friends Ron and Hermione are visiting.

Harry smiled. "So, what have you been up to since you had Rose, Hermione?"

Hermione replied, "Well, about that... I'm pregnant."

Harry and Ron said in unison, "That's great news!"

Draco smirked. "Even after all these years, that pair can still do that."

Hermione laughed. "How would you know about that?"

Draco told her, "I notice things."

Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Why did you never tell us you fancied Draco, mate?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't want to, you thought we hated each other."

Hermione disagreed, "We never thought that."

Draco responded, "Everyone did."

Harry reassured them, "It's okay that you never realised, guys."

Draco grinned. "Besides, everything happens for a reason. Right, Potter?"

Harry beamed, "As always you are right, Malfoy."


End file.
